The Second Chance
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Two high school sweethearts, best friends, always together & life seemed perfect, in that moment. Then something happens, they lose touch & forget about one another. What happens when they meet again? Will they pick up where they left off? Find out!R&R


_The Second Chance_

* * *

><p>Hello all of my fans &amp; newbies! I created this story because I thought it was a good line! Please read it &amp; ignore all the many mistakes you'll probably notice in the story. I'll just go ahead &amp; say sorry in advance. :p lol Let's get on to the summary!<p>

Summary: Two high school sweethearts, best friends, always together & life seemed perfect, in that moment. Then something happens, they lose touch & forget about one another. What happens when they meet again? Will they pick up where they left off? Find out!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: My Best Friend<p>

The bell rang, within seconds teenagers & young adults filled the the halls of Crystal Cove high school. One of the hundreds in the rush would be one of the schools most highest & popular people, Fredrick Herman Jones Jr, better known as "Fred". He walked down the many lockers, on his way to his. His blond hair shined from the sun beaming in through the small windows above the lockers. "Hi's" & high fives were given all around him, people surronded his every side. Girl stumbled as they watched the handsome 17 year old walk by. Giggles & plenty of blushes went in one ear & out another of his. He would just wave & smile then continue walking. His heart was already sold, to one beautiful girl. Who happened to be making her way down the other direction. Smiling with her head held to the sky, gracefully walking down the hall, smiling brightly to everyone who waved or smiled to her. She was the head cheerleader & also very popular in the school, like her boyfriend, leader of the football team, Fred Jones, or as she called him "Freddie" Her red curls in her long hair bounced around, her blue eyes sparkled like stars in the night sky. Just like her bubbly personality. That's one of the biggest things that drew Fred's attention to that petite red head, cheerleader. She didn't have to be on the field to be cheering brightening peoples lives & creating smiles, she did it anywhere, all the time, she was the most encouraging person he'd ever met. So full of energy & hope, it shined from the inside out on her. Daphne always had a secret crush on the leader of the football team, never did the words come from her plumb pink lips though. No, a secret it was kept until one day. Fred was desprately in need of someone, after he lost everyone at one time. They both could remember that day so clearly.

_Flashback.._

_"Jones! Jones! What the heck are you doing!" The coach shouted angry at the young blond who'd fallen on the ground & tackled & beat down by older players in the final football game. He tried breaking free, it was useless. His smaller 15 year old body was to weak to lift them off the off himself. He felt his body smash harder to the ground. Finally the wistle blew, the game was over, & he'd made the team lose the game. _

_"Gosh! Jones, can't you do anything right!" One of the senior players shouted loudly in the boys face. Quickly everyone left the area, leaving Fred cold alone on the ground. Daphne the little cheerleader on the bottom of every cheer tower, or sitting on the bench un-included from the other pretty cheerleaders, sit on the on the same bench. Poundering a million little thoughts in her brain. Thinking she was alone she began to walk across the empty green field that was just filled with people moments ago. Scanning the area she spotted the older teen, sitting in the middle of the field. She slowly walked up to him. _

_"Um..hello." She said softly, not wanting to frighten the boy facing the other way. She noticed him jump slightly. Then turn his head to her. He seemed shy & scared of who was behind him. "Why are you all alone?" she questiond him. _

_"No reason." He mumbled, he could hear the tender caring voice of hers & knew she wasn't someone waiting to beat him up over the game. _

_"Oh..okay." She said backing away from him, slowly._

_"Wait, why are you here?" He asked. _

_"Oh, the cheerleaders were having a party & yeah, I wasn't invited." The fourteen year old red head said, rolling her eyes to the side acting as if she didn't care about going. "Uh..why are you here?" She asked. Fred turned his back to the girl again. _

_"Don't pretend like you don't know.." He said. Daphne's face looked puzzled._

_"Pretend like I don't know, what?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes, playing with her skirt. _

_"I lost the game..I ruined it for everyone...on top of that my dad wasn't even able to make it to the game. Which made it worse on me because..this was my first time getting to play IN the game." He ranted reveling everything to her. Daphne walked closer to him & sit beside him. _

_"I'm so sorry. That's horrible." She said, freely hugging him tightly. He didn't know why exactly she cared so much about him. The other girls his age had already teased what whimp he was & loser before running off to their good times. Why wasn't she? She didn't show any signs of flirting, which clearly meant in middle school/junior high meant you loved someone. _

_"Thanks." He said, finally raising his head to take a good look at who was being such a kind person to him. He was stunned to see what was in front of him. A most beautiful girl with red haid that rested right on her shoulders, with two bows on each side on her head. Her eyes sprakled like glitter on fairy's wand. He'd never in his life seen a more angelic face looking at him. He quickly faced his head to the ground again. _

_"I-I'm sorry they didn't invite you to go to the party with them." He said. _

_"It's okay, I didn't want to go to their dumb snoty cheer party anyways." Daphne said, flipping her hair. Fred smiled & felt a blush coming across his cheeks, like he was near a warm fire._

_"Yeah, you seem to good for them." He said. Daphne felt her heart tingle with joy, once he'd finally spoke some good encouraging words & caught a glimps of his face. His eyes were like a perfect shade of grey blue, when he smiled, she couldn't help but to smile too, his hair waved in the gentle light breeze, so lush & blond. _

_The two looked in each others eyes, at last. _

_"Do y-you..?" Fred said starting to stumble on his words & froze. Daphne's eyes fluttered in a stare at him, sparkling like stars, he began to feel sweat under his football uniform. Daphne giggled, he stood in a froze watching her curly hair gently blowing in the wind of the orange sky, the sun setting, her voice was like sweet music he could reply a thousand times on his Ipod. _

_"Whatever it is, I'd love to." She laughed, flashing a cute smile at the blond. _

_"Really?" Fred gasped, shaking himself out of his gaze. Daphne giggled again, nodding her head, covering her mouth trying to hide her smile from him. She could see he was a very shy type boy, not like the other air-head football players filled with selfish thoughts. She felt his kindness sneak out of every part of his smiles. His blushes, were adorable to her. She'd never met such a sweet person, well, guy, anyways. _

_"Should we walk a little? I mean, my parents said they'd be late picking me up...so.." Daphne said. _

_"Hey, that's okay, my dad didn't even tell me if he was going to pick me up, we'll just have to walk home." He said, a scared look washed over the young red heads face. _

_"In the dark?" She whimpered. Fred cracked a grin. _

_"Yes, the dark. Don't worry, I don't bite." He joked, throwing his arm around Daphne & pulling her close. Daphne's cheeks lit up pink, feeling the burn of the blush. His touch felt so comfortable & safe. She wished it would have lasted longer but, it sadly ended shortly after he stopped chuckling over his tacky joke. The two began to walk into the sun set together as the sky turned from dark orange to black, the stars came out & danced across the night sky, shining on to the two young teens lieing in the ground star gazing._

_"Wow, I had no idea the stars twinkled like they do." Daphne said. _

_"I didn't either.." Fred said, causing Daphne to turn her head to his face, her eyes looking into his. "until I say their reflection in your eyes." He said shy like. Once more Daphne's cheeks turned pink. She was glad it was too dark for him to notice. _

_"Why..thank you, you're so sweet." She said. _

_"I have a question.." Fred said. That little light of fire began to burn in high flames in her heart, thinking he was maybe going to as that special question. _

_"Yes?" She asked, her voice filled with hope. _

_"What's your name?" He asked. Daphne realized they'd spent the whole night together, as friends & yet they didn't even fit time in to ask each other their names. _

_"Oh! I'm Daphne, Daphne Ann Blake." She said. Fred thought of her name in his head, for a split second he had that thought, 'Daphne Blake Jones..hmm I like the sound of that..' And the thought was gone, waking to her voice._

_"What's yours?" She asked. Fred sat up, looked behind & reached his hand out for hers, she happily slipped her petite hand into his stronger one, & sat up beside him. _

_"Fredrick Hemmm Jones." He said, not wanting her to his middle name._

_"Fredick Hermmm Jones?" She asked giggling. Fred's cheeks flamed red._

_"It's Herman...but I don't tell many people that.." He mumbled. Daphne stopped giggling & listen to him._

_"Why not! Herman is a very handsome name. I think it's kinda cute." She said. Fred felt his heart skip beats. She liked his name, she thought it was cute! That gave him a good feeling. A feeling he'd never felt before. _

_"Thanks, Daph." He said in a shy voice, not making eye-contact. _

_"Daph?" She questioned._

_"Oh sorry, I-" He began, Daphne put her hand on top of his._

_"No..don't be...I like it, Freddie.." She said. Fred felt like he had won a million dollars. The way she said his name. It was perfect. _

_From that moment on, he knew with out a doubt he'd found his best friend forever_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Okay, so I'm still a little unsure about this story, I need you to tell me what you think. I PROMISE it's going to get better. So I hope this is an okay first chapter for you! I wanted to give you Fraphne fans another love story to enjoy!

If I get atleast four reviews I'll write another chapter for you all! So please, REVIEW! :)

-DangerproneK


End file.
